Theory: The Nth Dimension
by Arthur Dewalt
Summary: Self-explanatory as the pun-intended title is. OC is sent into the Pokémon dimension by a pair of mysterious figures with the intent on saving the world. But, along the way he will meet many trying circumstances. OC x OC, possibly N x Tokuo
1. Chapter 1

_A short teenager walks in stage right. Stepping up to a lectern, he adjusts his glasses._

Greetings, viewer. It has been a while since I have actually published something. Blame school, if you must. But, aside from that, I honestly have no ideas for my other story. So, in the mean-time, enjoy this little something. Based on any reviews left I will try and decide where exactly this story goes. And, without further ado, here is _Theory: The Nth Dimension_! Roll film!

_Lights dim, and and old-school projector screens lights up..._

* * *

"You really think this is that funny, Lysander Anteros?!" my mom asked me a while after I got home, flashing a yellow suspension form in my face. _Funny? It was downright funny. At least everyone else thought so._

"This is not going to get you any closer to graduating!" My mother shrieked. I just rolled my eyes. Sure I was in high school, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy life however I felt, even if it meant fighting all the football players, pranking the teachers, skipping algebra, that sort of thing. In particular, this form was for the last teacher prank I pulled, which involved a makeshift bow, a paper airplane, and a wig. "You just need to grow up already." Ha-ha, I have grown up. Just a little...open-minded, is all. That night I got numerous messages from all sorts of people at school, wondering what I'd be doing and the like. One in particular stood out:

"did you really do that? nice job. wish I could've seen it. gonna miss you tomorrow. –Akira" Explanation in order. Akira Morrison was one of the (trying to be polite here) prettier girls in the class and, as far as I could tell, was indeed single. I definitely felt something for her. And to think that she would miss having me around in history… it made me feel nice. Like maybe she returned the emotion. The feelings of a crush are generally indescribable and hard for me to detect, but this one was a sure point.

The suspension was fun (as I finally had the chance to enjoy some good old-fashioned hack-n-slash games), but then I got more mail from the school, saying that I had lost my spot on the school soccer team. Your grades aren't high enough, they said. You're not focused enough, they said. We've got a waiting list of better students, they said. They even had the audacity to give me the name of my most likely replacement: Tyrone Matis. Academically, he's even worse than I am – in fact, he's a total blockhead—and yet they replace _me_ because of academics? I see a problem there. Besides, he's the only other guy who has his eyes on Akira, and it drives me insane.

_Flashback_

"_H-hey…" I tried to say, but with all the noise filling the thickly humid air, Akira couldn't hear me. I tried to reach out for her, but the crowd of students closed in between us, and I couldn't catch up. Tyrone saw me trying to get her attention, and led her off towards the pavilion, where there were much less people. I followed the two, hoping to get a word to Akira. I saw him turn around with an amused look on his face._

"_Really, Anteros," Tyrone said, stifling a laugh, "you think that a girl as hot as Akira Morrison would _ever_ want to be with you? You must be dense. C'mon, Aki, let's find somewhere a bit more _private_"._

_I could tell from the look on Akira's face that she was uncomfortable with the situation, but he grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the portable buildings. Then the teachers came out to monitor, so I could only watch helplessly as Tyrone dragged her away._

Thinking of that day…how I'd nearly made it… I couldn't contain myself. I threw on the first hoodie I could get my hands on, which happened to be dark green with a stylized dragon logo sewn onto the front.

"I'm headed out for a minute; I'll be back soon," I said, walking past the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" she replied, giving me that 'what-did-you-do' glare.

"Out to the park or something."

"Don't take too long." And with that, I closed the door, turning away from the park at the end of our street and instead headed the other direction, toward the city. I live in a niche right in between the two. It was nice and quiet, and the modern style of the city gave plenty of neon lights. However, there was one place I liked to go in town: the alleyway behind the game lounge. Sure, there was a little noise from the die-hard cosplay fans playing World of Warcraft inside, but overall it was a nice place to sit and think. In other words: A gamer's heaven.

I made my way over to the wooden pile that served as my little hideaway, and picked up a few pieces of wood to throw at the brick wall across from me. It was an immature way to release anger, but I really didn't want to think about it. I was having a bad enough day already. I sat there for maybe thirty minutes just throwing wood at a wall.

Sometimes, I wish people could see things from my point of view. I'm just your average typical teenager trying to find his place in the world. Social climbing is a high school ritual. And if the road to popularity includes fighting and pranking and all sorts of bad boy stuff, it was definitely on everyone's list. It was all to be a part of them. If I was the one calling the shots, it would have been different. My mom had it on for me since the first day of my detention (Which was not half so bad). For crying out loud, it was a harmless fist fight, not a revolution. Why did she had to go and think I was turning into a rebellious teen? Ok, I was a rebel, but did she really think I liked all this?

My head was up in the clouds when something hit the back of my head. I knew it couldn't be much because of the wall behind me, but I turned round anyway to see what had knocked on my head. I wasn't sure exactly what it was thanks to the walls' obscuring the sunlight, but I could tell it was an animal of some kind. Its fur was sandy brown, and one thing that definitely stood out for me was the fluffy pale collar of fur around the thing's neck. And its eyes; these huge, chocolate-brown orbs that were jetting all about the alley in some excited frenzy, like it was the thing's first time seeing an alley.

_It reminds me of Akira's eyes…_ I shook my head. I was here to get away from all of it, not live it. Anyway, as soon as the creature had my attention, it started running towards the street, and it took all of my willpower to force myself to try and catch the thing. But it was a small animal, so it was fast and hard to see in the waning light. I followed it around a few times before I noticed that we had gone in a loop, and that we were both back where we had started. Its bushy tail was wagging like mad, clearly pleased with the little tease. I then noticed something around its neck—a rock of sorts. I reached to take it off, but the thing started growling at me. It sounded a bit like 'ee', but I'm no expert. Anyway, it let me take the stone, and then I felt a strong pressure in my mind, forcing me onto my knees. Then came a voice—or rather, two voices:

_We have granted this, a gift for you…  
__As an agent of time, and of space…  
__We need your help, the fate of our world rests in your hands…  
__But this help comes at a price…  
__Use our gift well, or it may consume you…  
__Good luck, Dimension Master._

"Um… okay, that hurt…" I said, holding my head as I stood again. The dog from before (or at least, that's what I had decided it was) was standing right in front of me, a worried expression on its face. It barked at me, but the sound almost sounded like a word, or 'eevee' to be most precise.

"I… I'm fine." I replied, trying to ignore the fact that I was now having a conversation with a dog. I shifted my attention back on the stone I now held. The stone looked like it was cut in half; one side was a pearly pink, while the other was a hard, gemstone-like blue. The two seamlessly merged together in the center, where a dull yellow point served as the center. It seemed warm to the touch, and was apparently meant as some kind of necklace, based on the fairly lengthy red ribbon tied through it. I put it in my pocket for the time being (as I was not going to be seen wearing jewelry), and, looking to see that the sky had darkened and that the moon was shining bright, I turned to head home. The dog followed me there, and I realized that aside from school being troublesome enough, there was no way my parents would let me keep a pet.

"Alright, scram, you little—"Before I could finish, my entire field of vision turned grayscale, and seemed to slow down a lot. The only signs of color or movement were me, the dog, and the newly-appearing pink hole shimmering before me. Wow! I never really expected a suspension to take such a big toll on me.

_Have you chosen your destiny? _The voices resumed, this time with less excruciating pain. I was taken aback, but curious all the same.

"Are you trying to take me somewhere?" I asked, hoping that the source of the voices would hear.

_Indeed, we are...  
__Fear not, time will pause in this world for you to aid us…  
__But be warned, as each time you step through to our world…  
__Another piece of you will be consumed…  
__Good luck._

I had no idea what I was doing. I'm not even sure if I was still thinking with all the lights bulging inside my vision, making me insane. The only way out, was probably to obey the voices. Without another word, I picked up the dog and stepped in.

* * *

_Lights grow on, teenager returns to lectern_

And this concludes the premier for _The Nth Dimension_. Be sure to leave any thoughts you may have in the box provided on your way out. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

_Short teenager walks on as before._

Greetings, viewers. Considering that the majority of people are off for the holidays, I decided that now was as good a time as ever to show the next chapter. I'll try to get another one finished relatively soon. Sorry if it feels short. Roll film!

_Lights dim, screen brightens..._

* * *

"Whoa…" I said, taking in my first sights of this new world. The view was absolutely stunning: I was standing on a large slab of concrete overlooking the crystal sunset over the ocean. There were signs and stairways leading the way towards five different docks below, and I could see the smokestacks on one ship without even moving. Turning about, however, was the most spectacular. If I could take my home city of Manhattan and crush it into five main streets, it would look something like this. The center skyscrapers were twice as tall as back home, and all the urbanized apartments and office building made me feel small. The dog had by now jumped out of my arms and was running around in circles, seemingly for no good reason at all.

_Welcome to our world…_

_We hope you enjoy..._

I literally had no comment for that. _Did they really just drop all this philosophical junk over my head and then just give the blandest welcome into a _new dimension_ possible? Ugh, lazy little_-my train of thought then got sidetracked by the energetic 'eevee' sounds all around me. I really knew nothing about animals, so carefully I tried to step over the beast. Instead I end up tripping on it; at least it broke my fall. Near was I to speaking against the dog when I heard a ship's billowing call, and turned towards the docks to see a well-decorated white yacht sailing away towards the sunset.

"It's… sunset? But it was nightfall-" I began, but was again interrupted, this time by a rushing crowd of office workers.

"Did you see that?" one lady virtually shouted into her smartphone.

"You're not _serious_!" another girl said to her group of following companions.

"Just one more week before I retire…" an old man muttered, slowly walking away from the central city. In swarms all the people began to migrate towards the dock area, before directing themselves towards various other streets. _It's a dream, _I told myself, trying to keep myself from going insane. _This has to be a dream!_

"Excuse me," I tried to say over the roar of the peoples, "but can anyone tell me where I am?" My words were all but heeded as the mass continued to flood towards their homes for the day. And, as if it were all not that bad, a young boy proceeded to slam right into me, knocking us both onto our backs. The dog did its best to avoid it, but ended up beneath me a second time.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I said, standing and brushing the dust off myself. The boy said nothing, but proceeded run in another direction, a bit too energetically. It was then that I reached into my pocket again to find the stone from before missing. _Big city, huge crowd, pickpockets. How unoriginal_. Reluctantly I tried to fight my way through the sea of bodies in the general direction of the boy. In the process most of the people had something to say to me-for sake of the reader I'll spare details-but onward I fought. After about thirty minutes of this traversal, I came across another commons area, this one a bit more decorated. A cute fountain rested in the center, spurting water out of a pair of heart-shaped flounder. The foliage was neatly kept around it (which must have been quite difficult given the forceful, degradative attitude of the general public in this city), and there were even a few benches. If I didn't know any better I'd say that it looked like the park at home. Most importantly, I saw the culprit running towards a yellow-roofed building across from the park. Lucky I was an athlete, because it was difficult to overbear the poor kid. In one quick motion I took him to the ground.

"Alright, give me back my rock. _Now_." The boy stared straight through my eyes, and the intensity of gray nothingness therein felt disturbing. He still never spoke, but held the stone out, almost offering it back. I reached out for it, and instead of the intended stone I got a face full of concrete. The boy smiled and continued his escape. The dog, though, was quicker, and ran ahead and slammed into him before he could get away. The boy looked at the dog in shock, before being covered in a bluish haze. Without any sort of warning, the boy vanished entirely, leaving only a small black fox behind. The two then ensued in a large cat-and-mouse race, which ended with me holding the fox back from a murder case.

"Alright, calm down." I said, putting the fox back down. "So, where did you come from?" It snickered at me, then shook the stone off its neck. Deciding it would be better not to ask, I turned to find someplace to stay. I half-expected the brown dog to follow me, but to my surprise, both animals were walking about my heels. The already dark sky deepened even more, until the only light available was coming from all the high buildings. Eventually I found my way back to the docks, and towards a particularly bright, red-roofed building on the end of the center street. Both animals seemed excited to see it and, assuming it was not a dangerous place, I walked in. Immediately I was faced with a giant mouse-looking thing staring at me, before realizing that it was _pink_.

"Hello, can I help you?" a very female voice asked. I looked around the mouse to see the young girl standing behind a counter, wearing an apron. And, to my surprise/weirding out, her hair was the same bright pink color. She looked cheery enough, and the two dogs hesitated not to race to her open arms.

"Um, that depends. Can you tell me where I am, and maybe find new owners for these two?" I asked in my calmest voice; hopefully she didn't notice the underlying hysteria. To my relief, she simply smiled, and gave a small chuckle.

"Sure," she said, meriting a sigh from me, "You're in Castelia City, just south of the center of Unova. As for the Pokémon, well, I'll see in the morning. In the meantime, I take it you're a traveler, yes? I'll find you a room." And with that, I was dragged by an arm up the staircase, into a long hallway full of doors. She took a moment to count the rooms, then opened up the third door to the right. "Enjoy the stay!" she said, closing the door behind her and leaving me with more questions than answers.

* * *

_Lights rise, boy returns_

And thus concludes the second episode of _Theory: The Nth Dimension_. Any thoughts are gladly appreciated; just leave your comments in the appropriate box before exiting. Cheers!


End file.
